Kath
by bob-the-bear
Summary: what will happen when the niece of Gov. Swann gets captured by pirates? this is my first fan fic, and i'm not good at summaries! please just read!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer - Please don't sue me!!! I don't own any characters or settings (yadda yadda) from Pirates of the Caribbean... wish I did!! I only own Kathleen and any other characters you do not recognise! Thanks!  
  
A/N By the way, this is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice!! If you have any questions or comments (or helpful hints) then check out my bio and email me!! By the way, I made a few mistakes with this story, so I have redone it! Now read!  
  
~KATH~  
  
Kathleen Swann sat down at the docks, and sighed. Many sailors were surprised to see a well bred lady like her down there, but they decided to mind their own business. Truth be told, Kathleen was not your ordinary gentlewoman. Sometimes she just had enough of life as the niece of the Governor. Truth be told, her uncle was kind and everything, it was just that she just hated all of these parties, sitting nicely and "behaving like a lady"... Her father had understood her need to learn and do something constructive. That is why he had instructed her in sword fighting, and many other useful activities, such as making things, survival, sailing, to read a compass... She was like the son that he had never had. But ever since her parents..... Good one, Kath, she thought sadly, closing her eyes, as tears squeezed out of her eyes, and ran down her cheeks.  
  
//~FLASH BACK~//  
  
An eleven year old Kathleen was sitting on the steps of her house, staring at the direction of the sea. She was getting impatient for her father to get home. True, him being the current admiral and all, he was often away at sea for weeks, but he had been expected for days now!  
  
Sighing, she looked back out to sea. She saw bright red coming up the path way.  
  
"Colonial Neal!" she exclaimed in delight. Neal was one of the colonials on her fathers ship! "Where's father, how is he, when is he coming back, why isn't he with you, what – why are you sad?" She stopped suddenly with her spurt of questions at the sight of Neal's grim face.  
  
"Not now, Miss Swann" he replied. "Once we get inside.... I don't think I will be able to say this twice... Now please go fetch your mother..."  
  
Troubled, and not just a little bit worried, little Kathleen did as she was told. Once they were all seated in the parlour, and had exchanged pleasantries, Mrs Swann leaned forward.  
  
"Where is John, Colonel?" she asked with a hint of urgency in her voice.  
  
"Well, ma'am," he began hesitantly. "As we were sailing 10 days ago, well, we were...... we were, well, attacked by pirates..."  
  
Mrs Swann gasped. "Oh, no! How could this happen! My poor John! Is he badly hurt? When can we see him? What – "  
  
"Ma'am!" Interrupted Neal. "You can't see him" he added quietly.  
  
"Wh – what do you mean?" she stammered.  
  
"Madame, Mrs Swann...." He said sadly. "we were hit unexpectedly. By the time we reacted the pirates had taken over the ship. Everyone was either killed or captured. Perhaps it would have been better to be killed then captured... if you saw what they were doing to the women..." he shuddered, pausing briefly to gaze at unseen horrors. He composed himself. "well, mamm, the only reason I survived was because I was shot in the leg, they thought I was dead. The pirates left, taking the captives. 'The Interceptor" found me there. I was the only one left. I'm sorry, Mrs Swann."  
  
Mrs Swann got up shakily. "NO! you are lying! He isn't dead, he isn't dead..."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry..."  
  
A/N so how was that?? This is my first fanfic (as I said before) so... I know it wasn't a very good start, but it will get better, I promise!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!! 


	2. Pirates

Disclaimer - Please don't sue me!!! I don't own any characters or settings (yadda yadda) from Pirates of the Caribbean... wish I did!! I only own Kathleen and any other characters you do not recognise! Thanks!  
  
A/N By the way, this is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice!! If you have any questions or comments (or helpful hints) then check out my bio and email me!! Thanks to all my reviewers! Now read!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~KATH~  
  
Kathleen got up with a start. It was night fall already! She must have nodded off on the docks. Kathleen looked around and shivered, she was all alone. Quickly she got up and started to hurry off to her home, when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her – forcing her around.  
  
"Well, well, well... wot do we have here? Wot's a pretty like you doin' on the docks all by your onesies?" were the words accompanied by a hot rush of foul breath.  
  
Kathleen looked up and saw a scared face, with dread-locked hair, a dirty captain's hat and an earring. But it was not the face which terrified her, thought this was scary enough, nor the hair even, but the eyes. The eyes were burning, with a maniacal glint to them.  
  
"P-p-p-pirate!" she gasped. "well, um, p-please excuse me... um, m-must be g- going, now" she stuttered, turning around and running... straight into the arms or another pirate!  
  
"Now, now, luv, lets not be a makin' a fuss, eh? You just stay 'ere quietly, and we'll try not to 'urt you too much, savvy?" the first one drawled. Kathleen suddenly lashed out with her foot, causing him to take a step back.  
  
What followed next was an unfair fight. Though Kathleen had been trained in both martial arts, shooting and sword play by her father, the 18 year old girl was no match for two fully grown men with twice as much muscle, body weight and much more height. The second pirate grabbed her from behind and gripped her from behind. She considered screaming, but the pirates dirty had clamped over her mouth. There was no one about this hour, anyhow.  
  
"She's a feisty 'un, ain't she, Captin'?" the second pirate laughed, pulling her head up by her hair. The Captain now looked very angry. He pulled out his sword and but the cold metal tip at her throat.  
  
"I told ye to stay quietly..." he said through gritted teeth "I could end yer pretty lit'le life right now, ye know, luv..." Kathleen watched in terror as a speck of bright red blood appeared. "But then again, where's the fun in that?" He sheathed his sword and moved closer hands groping.  
  
"Um, captin'? Well, a meansings no disrespect or anythin', but shouldn't we get a movin', and you can have your fun latter? The navy might come around any minute now..." the second pirate said.  
  
"I will have my fun wen I want to, Gratty" the Captain spat. "Besides, if the navy comes, we do have a bargaining block, 'ere... this is after all gov'ner Swanns niece..."  
  
"Really!" Gratty exclaimed "But how da ye know?"  
  
The captain looked in to Kathleen's eyes. "I see the likeness of her in her father... my first kill..."  
  
Kathleen inhaled sharply. Here, standing before her, a glint of hate shining maniacally in his eyes, was her father's killer!  
  
"But wouldn't we get 'anged if caught with 'er!?" Gratty persisted.  
  
"Quiet, you fool! Can't you see that I am busy? Hold her still for me" the Captain snapped.  
  
To her horror, the arms around Kathleen tightened, brusing her arms, and she saw that the Captain's attention was once again drawn to her. Roughly he tore off her outer dress, then ripped off her corset so that she was standing shivering half naked in the nights air. The Captain moved closer to her and pressed close to her, his tongue invading her mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Now, was that a cliff hanger??? MWAHAHAHAHA... Any way, please please please please please press that little purple button, AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
From last time, thanks to: beano - thanks heaps!! Anna - thanks," Pirates of the Caribbean: The Ring of the Abyss" is great! SilentStep – thanks for the advice! spotted.paw – you'll find out soon, please keep reviewing!!! ~b-t-b~ 


	3. Attempted rescue

Disclaimer - Please don't sue me!!! I don't own any characters or settings (yadda yadda) from Pirates of the Caribbean... wish I did!! I only own Kathleen and any other characters you do not recognise! Thanks!  
  
A/N By the way, this is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice!! If you have any questions or comments (or helpful hints) then check out my bio and email me!! Thanks to all my reviewers! Now read!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~KATH~  
  
There was a shout as members of the navy rushed up.  
  
"OY! You there! Unhand that whore at once!" the leader said (**A/N That would be the commodore... Commodore Norrington if you like!)  
  
The Captain took his time untangling himself from Kathleen, handed her to Gratty, and then said "oh, but she is no whore, gentlemen... hold 'er chin up, Gratty, and" in undertones "make sure 'er mouth is covered."  
  
The men gasped as the smudged face was revelled as Kathleen Swann, the Governor's niece! "Men, lower your weapons!" the (Commodore??) barked.  
  
The Captain smiled. "Now, if I were ye, I would back away slowly, like, and let us pass with the wench 'ere. We're pirates, see, and ye wouldn't want us to do any thing... rash, savvy?"  
  
"No," said the Commodore, as though speaking to a naughty child. "how about you unhand Miss Swann, and I will think about making your death painless."  
  
"But ye see, I do believe that I have the upper hand 'ere.. ye wouldn't want the wench here to be 'urt, would ye now?" The Captain said.  
  
Kathleen's eyes widened as she realised that the pirates wanted to take her with them. She bit down on the hand covering her mouth. She quickly screamed out "DON'T DO ANYTHING HE SAYS!!!" before the offending hand came back down, hard, on her head, and sent her reeling.  
  
The Commodore started forward, but stopped just as suddenly as a knife appeared at Kathleen's throat. "So, are ye gonna let us go wit' the wench 'ere, or do ye need some more convincing?" the Captain snarled.  
  
"You do realise that you are hopelessly out numbered, pirate?" the Commodore said, trying to act tough.  
  
"Yes... I suppose ye do need convincing..." The Captain laughed. "Gratty, 'old 'er tight" as he kissed her neck, and then grabbed Kathleen's legs. "Now, look 'ere', luv and ye gentlemen... this is what happens when ye mess with a pirate, savvy..."  
  
Kathleen began to struggle wildly, but with no luck. Once again the hand struck her, so she sunk into Gratty's arms, dazed. Suddenly the air was filled with a sickening crack, as the Captain snapped here leg in two.  
  
Kathleen heard a faint voice saying "shall we break the other leg too?" before she give in to the unbearable pain and sunk into blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**A/N So How did you like that??? Sorry this update was so short. I hope it wasn't too awful... Any way, please please please please please press that little purple button, AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
From last time, thanks to:  
  
*Kayla - thanks heaps!! And no, it wasn't Jack, Jack isn't so mean... but he will come into the story later, I promise!!! And your story is great!!  
  
*phatting-grl - thanks! Yeah, the captin sure is smelly!! Love your story!  
  
~b-t-b~ 


End file.
